Love my Saviour
by Akami Kitsune
Summary: After escaping the slavery Inuyasha lives in a forest, one day he is left almost dead by a Slayer and found by Sesshomaru who feel a weird attraction for him and saves him! YAOI story Sesshomaru x Inuyasha, don't like don't watch!
1. The meeting

_Hi to all my past readers, as I promised I'm remaking the story "Love my Master" but I think I will change the story name._

_**Summary: **__Inuyasha is a Hanyou, and like any other Hanyou he is hated by humans and demons alike. After escaping from the slavery he resides in a little forest that isn't visited too __frequently by humans or demons. After a meeting with a Youkai Slayer and his Pet Youkai he is left barely alive, then he is found by Sesshomaru (The next Lord of the West and only heir to Inu no Taisho) that is attracted by his beauty and decides to save him._

_**Warnings: **__Yaoi ( Sesshomaru x Inuyasha, male/ male), blood, fluff, future lemons, mpreg_

_**What you should know: **__In this story Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't brothers and Inuyasha being a Hanyou is hated by humans and demons alike, also Sesshomaru has both his arms and his parents are alive and kicking! _

_Inuyasha will have a tail because is cute but also because in my story this is a sign that he is a submissive and can bear children._

_Also I decided that, unlike the previous version of the story, Inuyasha will be 150 and will look like 15- 16 and Sesshomaru will be over 400 and will look like 19._

_Being a full grown Youkai and a dominant he is quite tall 5,8 feets and Inuyasha being a Hanyou, a submissive but also malnourished will be only 5,5 feets._

_Why I decided to make Inuyasha bigger is because now I want him to become Sesshomaru's mate so he will look beautiful and cute as a lover not a pet. I love to make stories with Inuyasha being a pet but I don't know how I could end such a story so until I can find a good ending I will not make any stories about him being a pet. __**^w^**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Inuyasha ( __**TT^TT **__) or make any money from this story but I own random personages that might appear._

_**Dreams/ flashbacks: **__Blah, blah_

_**Speaking:**_"Blah, blah"

_**Thoughts:**_ _"Blah, blah"_

_**Speaking in dreams/ flashbacks:**_"Blah, blah"

_**Thoughts in dreams/ flashbacks:**_ Blah, blah

_All this being said, __**enjoy**__!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**_** The meeting**_

_Dark, everything around him was completely black, he couldn't see anything in the dark basement where he was cuffed to a wall. They say darkness can make someone mad, that when everything around you is dark you couldn't think reasonable anymore, that your mind is crushed by unreasonable fears, that you can't count the time anymore.  
_

_This is what a little Hanyou, looking barely 5, was feeling. Cuffed to wall in a position that was continuously putting pressure on his already sore muscles, starved and thirsty, the little Hanyou was in complete darkness. His body ached allover, the beating from not too long ago was harsh, he was covered in bruises, cuts and had multiple bones and ribs broken. He could smell his blood in the air._

_Still he tried to ignore the pain, being very careful about his surroundings, flinching at every little sound, trying to prepare himself for the beating that was coming. How much he wished to be outside, to hear the birds, to look at the sky and to laze in the sun after he played long hours, just like any other kid his age, but he couldn't cause all those were just dreams and he learned a long time ago that dreams were just that, dreams, something that will never happen no matter how much you wish it._

_He was distracted from his thoughts by a sound. Immediately he tensed bringing more pain on his body. The sounds where becoming louder and he could recognize them, step sounds, what he was hearing were step sounds. He started to panic, they were coming, coming to hurt him again. He was scared! What could he do? He couldn't escape the cuffs no matter how much he struggled. He started to tremble. They were coming! They were coming! _No! No! Please, please... no... someone help me!

* * *

Inuyasha awakens suddenly. His heart beats soundly and he can't stop from trembling. He curls instantly into a fetal position trying to protect himself from any danger that might come. With the corners of his eyes he is inspecting the surroundings and only starts to calm after not seeing any danger. Finally calmed he looks at the sky. Judging by the moon position it had only been an hour and a half since he went to sleep.

Every time he tried to sleep it was like this, his sleep was always tormented by nightmares, but not simple nightmares, memories. He only wanted to succumb to a dark sleep without any nightmares, without any dreams that will never come true, just darkness. But it looks like he was asking to much cause every time he tried to sleep he was tormented by the past. Even now he could still hear the voices of his tormentors, feel the whip on his back, and smell the blood in the air. He was still tormented by what he liked to call Past Ghost. Ghosts that probably will never let him be.

Because he had nothing to do, he decided to go to a walk. The forest was quiet, no sound, no one around, no one to hurt him, still he couldn't feel safe. He never felt safe, not since his parents death. He walked in silence, his thoughts going far to a world where nobody could hurt him, an unreal world, but still the only thing that kept him sane.

He reached a lake. Looking at the frozen water he started to feel the coldness of the winter. He tried not to think about it cause what good could do thinking about it? Nothing, this is the answer, no matter how much he thought about the cold around him, nobody will warm him cause nobody existed that didn't feel disgusted by him, by a ugly Hanyou.

After walking a little more he could see in the middle of the lake a hole, where laid a water cold as ice. His thoughts flying again he started to think about this night nightmare and immediately he felt disgusted. He felt the need to wash himself, to scrub himself raw until a sweet numbness could fulfill him, until he couldn't feel anymore the ghostly hands allover his body. Those disgusting hands. He couldn't bear it anymore, he needed to feel clean so he jumped in the freezing water.

The water was quickly turning his skin to a purplish color and he couldn't feel his fingers anymore. He was completely numb, exactly like he wished. But after only two minutes his need for air made him rise to surface, he was forced to leave his sweet numbness only to feel the cold air on his skin. Now he really was freezing. Jumping in a freezing lake in the middle of the winter when there were -30°C wasn't the best idea but he just couldn't withstand anymore.

Looking at the moon he couldn't not notice that even it looked like it mocked him, like it was laughing at him. He could almost feel the words full of hate - _Dirty disgusting Hanyou! Good for nothing Hanyou! Die you abominable thing! DIE! _He smiled sadly, even the beautiful moon hated him, but what was he thinking, why would something so beautiful like the moon feel anything else but hate for him, a Hanyou, a ugly, disgusting Hanyou?

So lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha didn't feel the Youkai Slayer enter the forest with his Youkai Pet, wanting nothing but to kill the dirty creature that was hiding in the forest for some years. The wish to kill the Hanyou was so big that you could almost feel the blood rush in the air, the pressure that was feeling a prey in front of her predator. But as it came, it disappeared, cause only a fool would let it's prey feel him, a real predator would attack by surprise.

Inuyasha missed the pressure so now he was an easy prey, obvious to the one who wanted to kill him. And when he'll feel the predator will be too late because he would already be trapped. And as I said not too long after Inuyasha felt that someone was watching him. The sudden presence of someone else in the forest panicked him, his heart started to beat soundly and his breath hitched. The moment was so intense that his breath was almost cut and the prolonged silence was simply terrible. He knew he was caught and the run could start in any moment. The scent of fear reached the predator and it attacked!

In front of Inuyasha appeared a Youkai Slayer with a gigantic boomerang on her hand and a Neko Youkai grinning like mad at him. The run started. The prey did what he could to escape a painful death in the hands of a powerful predator. The predator enjoyed the chase, her instincts going wild, the rush of adrenaline making her beastly. Inuyasha ran for his life, he could hear his heart soundly beating, he felt the same rush of adrenaline like his predator only that his reason was to save his life.

Soon Inuyasha found himself alone once again, his hunter hided, and he know for sure that his death was waiting him, waiting to catch him in his arms and never let go, but he refused to be caught in the death's clutch. He tried to calm himself, he knew the forest even with closed eyes so he could still escape but his heart didn't want to calm and started to beat soundly and his body started to tremble like a leaf in the wind. He couldn't control himself, he was scared.

Suddenly he found himself on the ground with a big Neko Youkai on him. The fall surely broke some of his ribs, cause his chest was in a high pain. His breath caught in his throat, he was going to die, he didn't want to die, he couldn't die, he was scared by death! He struggled but the Neko Youkai was clearly bigger and more powerful than him. He heard the menacing laughing of the predator, the laughing before a kill, before his kill. He could see with the corner of his eyes how the Slayer approached with an really sharp looking knife and with a gleam in her eyes that could only mean one thing, _Death_.

His instincts took over for a moment and with a force he didn't know he had he threw the Youkai of him and started running again. In the rush of action he couldn't feel his broken ankle that was now making him problems but he continued to ignore the pain both from his ankle and broken ribs and ran. This time he didn't want to stop, he didn't want to stop knowing that not too far the Slayer was looking for him with a renewed blood wish. He didn't want too stop but he needed. He ran so much and in any direction that he didn't remember from where he came and didn't know where to go now to not be caught by the Slayer and her Neko Youkai. But that moment of hesitation, that stop in his movement, was all the predator needed.

In less than a second Inuyasha could feel a knife pointing at his neck and his hands caught on his back. He could feel the breath of the Slayer on his neck. He could smell the blood wish in air and the pressure was unbearable. I front of him appeared the Youkai Neko that was looking at him with a mad grin showing that she win. He could hear the voice of the Slayer on his year whispering her condolences. He couldn't move, his feet were like glued on the earth, he wanted to run, he wanted to scream but the only thing he could do was to try to breath.

He didn't knew when but the Slayer ordered the Youkai to attack him and all he could see now was a monster coming at him with killer intent. He could see death with his eyes. The Slayer caught of his hands tightened until he felt that the littlest movement will broke his arm. He felt helpless. He was in front of death but he couldn't do nothing. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline entered his body and his eyes flashed red. His instincts took over and he struggled with a force he didn't know he had and in a moment he found himself out of the Slayer hands with a broken arm and lung punctured.

The moment of confusion fallowed after his escape from death was the perfect time to start running. He ignored his pain and started to ran. Behind him the Slayer and the Youkai recovered from the confusion moment and started fallowing after him with a new killer intent, obviously bored by the game of cat and mouse and ready for some real blood and screams. The Slayer was throwing knifes after him, most of them hitting him, making new cuts on his body but he didn't care. This time he wouldn't stop.

Not too long after, Inuyasha's mind was fighting between conscious and unconscious, his vision became blurry and he could see black spots. He knew that he didn't have too much time until he would fall unconscious, he already reached his limit. The blood loss, the pain, the numbness from the cold, he was too tired to face all this, the darkness was calling him, and he knew that in no time he would succumb. He ran desperately to save his life. He reached a cascade and he jumped in it hoping that he would escape the Slayer and Youkai. Being too tired and dizzy he couldn't jump to much, so at the fall he was hit by numerous stones, finally falling into a deep, cold water and with he's last bit of power swimming to the shore then losing his conscience.

* * *

When he woke up, he was surrounded by snow. All his body hurt, the snow around him being changed to a red color from the blood. It took him only some moments until he remembered what happened. Immediately his body tensed reopening multiple cuts, letting the life liquid flow. He needed to rise and start to run again, it was only a matter of time until Youkais and Ningens alike would find him. He needed to run from this forest. He couldn't bear hearing one more time the sound of the cruel laughing emitted by his tormentors.

He ignored his protesting muscles and raised himself from the now completely red ground. He felt that the little movement could ripe his body, his vision was blurry and he was dizzy. How much he wished that he could succumb one more time to the sweet darkness, but he urged himself to move, the wish to live was more powerful and one more time he refused to fall in the waiting arms of the death. He walked slowly and trembled continuously from the cold that was spreading in his body. All his senses were dull, he didn't know anymore the direction he was going, he simple continued.

The pain in his broken ribs, ankle and arm was becoming more powerful, his vision was almost black, his breath was harsh, his heart started to beat slower, he felt how his body was slowly dying in agony but he made himself continue knowing that if he stopped now he would probably stop forever. He felt himself growing colder as the snow was falling from the sky. Looks that even the nature wanted him dead. Suddenly he felt himself losing his balance and falling into a bush.

Recovering after the sudden fall, Inuyasha smelled a powerful Youkai nearby. His body tensed immediately. They came. They came to kill him. He knew that they will come but he didn't think that it would happen so fast. His mind became a haze. He could hear his heart beating. His body stiffened ears sticking to the head and tail trembling between his legs. He slowly turned only to meet the beautiful amber eyes of a Youkai that was gazing at him from barely 3 meters (9, 84 feet) distance.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Sesshomaru was passing by a little forest in his way to a gathering of The Four Big Youkais that ruled Japan: Lord of the East, Lord of the North, Lord of the South and Lord of the West. He was attending in his father's (InuTaisho) place as the Next Lord of the West, because his father was busy dealing with some political. Personally, Sesshomaru thought that such a meeting was a pain in the ass and was mentally cursing his father because he made him to go to such a bring meeting.

Yes, the meeting was important, the Lords that ruled Japan were there with their advisers but the reason of the meeting was as boring as forever. Some lands problems, every Lord wanted more land into his power, some things about weak Youkais fighting in their territories for no apparent reason and other totally boring things. Also Sesshomaru thought that the Lords were just some old farts crazy after power that should just surrender their seats as Lords to their children, not that he would ever say that out loud. In other words Sesshomaru was not at all happy to go to such an important meeting.

He was in the carriage passing this little forest when he smelled blood into the air and also a powerful killing intent. This made him curious instantly, what could be happening such a little forest where Youkais and Ningens almost never came? He smelled another time recognized the blood, it wasn't simply Youkai or Ningen blood, it was something between, Hanyou blood. This made his curiosity rise. He never saw a Hanyou before. He wanted to see how looked such a creature.

Immediately he decided that he would satisfy his curiosity. He flied to the place where he could smell the most blood. Until arriving to this place he saw so much blood that he was sure that the creature was dying. How could it? It didn't have the right to die until this Sesshomaru saw it. He smelled the air again but there was so much blood that he couldn't find the Hanyou. Suddenly he felt the scent of fear rising from his back and he turned.

What he saw surprised him, not that anybody could see this on his face, he remained as passive as ever. In front of him was a beautiful creature. With silver hair looking so much as his only more wild probably from living in a forest and blood stained, two puppy ears sticking on his head and two big amber eyes that looked at him with fear and almost no hope left for living and a cute trembling tail between his legs that made everyone aware of his submissive nature and the rare power of birthing, the Hanyou was looking at him almost pleading for his life.

At this view some feelings rose in Sesshomaru, feelings that he didn't know he had. For him the Hanyou was beautiful. He wanted him. He wanted him more than anything in this world. He wanted to love him, to care for him, to make him happy, to stay with him for his rest of life (being a Youkai that was an eternity so yes, pretty much time), he wanted to posses him, to see him squirming beneath his body, he wanted him and what he wanted he would have. He approached the beautiful creature with the wish to hold him and calm him. He didn't want to see him hurt ever again. His Youkai blood was screaming for him to soothe this creature.

_**End POV**_

"Hanyou, I'm not going to hurt you, come here." said Sesshomaru knowing that approaching the hanyou would only scare him more and he didn't wish for this. He wanted the Hanyou to come to his call, to trust him, to come to his embrace. He wanted the Hanyou willing, he didn't want to force him to come, he knew that this will only make him more fearful. Seeing that the Hanyou didn't respond but only flinched a little after hearing his voice he tried again.

"Hanyou you don't have anything to hear, come here." This time he could see the confusion on the Hanyou's face. Meanwhile in Inuyasha's mind was a total haze, he was attracted by this powerful voice but should he give in? Should he go to the Youkai? Wasn't this a trap? He really didn't know. Still this Youkai seemed to say the truth. He didn't know why but he felt that he could trust him. Sesshomaru tried one more time.

"Come now, I said that I will not hurt you, I only want to help you, come, come to me." Inuyasha didn't care anymore. He could feel his conscience slip, in not too long he would succumb into a sweet darkness. He didn't have much time. He simply didn't care anymore, he knew that if he tried to run the Youkai will easily catch him, not that he had enough power to run anymore. He had only two choices: stay here and die from blood loss ore by the hand of a Ningen/ Youkai or trust this Youkai and die by his hands or be saved by his hands.

He decided. Just one more time. One more time. He wanted to believe one more time that someone cared for him. That someone didn't want him dead. That he wasn't alone. Even if this meant his death he just wanted to trust. His heart was crying for someone to love him. So he started to approach. He wanted to reach the hand that was offered to him by this Youkai but before he could he started to fall. Looks like fate really didn't want him to have someone that cared for him.

Then a miracle happened, he was caught. Someone caught him. Someone cared enough to not let him fall. He was so happy. He could feel himself pressed to a chest, a strong, bigger chest. Warm has spread in all his body. This felt so good. He felt like he was in heaven. The beating of the Youkai's heart lulled him to sleep and he fell to a sweet darkness, the last image in his mind being the beautiful face of the Youkai. He could finally sleep without worries or without being awakened by a nightmare, he felt protected.

Sweet sleep.

* * *

_So what do you think about the remake? I think is better than the other one and I tried to not make so much __grammatical mistakes but I'm still not a native english speaker so I would really need a beta, if anyone wantes to be my beta please PM. Sorry that Sango and Kirara are so OOC, I think that it matched more. I tried to make the chapter longer than the last one but without continuing the story. I will try to answer all your reviews. I hope that you liked it and also I hope that I'll finish the next chapter faster. _

_Also I have a little question: What should Sesshomaru call Inuyasha :_

_a) Pup, Puppy_

_b) Little One_

_c) Yasha-chan_

_d) other (suggest something)_

_Also please give some me ideas of how could the story be called now, I don't think the name matches anymore._

_ Please R&R and thank you for reading!_


	2. Feeling safe

_**Summary: **__Inuyasha is a Hanyou, and like any other Hanyou he is hated by humans and demons alike. After escaping from the slavery he resides in a little forest that isn't visited too frequently by humans or demons. After a meeting with a Youkai Slayer and his Pet Youkai he is left barely alive, then he is found by Sesshomaru (The next Lord of the West and only heir to Inu no Taisho) that is attracted by his beauty and decides to save him._

_**What you should know: **__In this story Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't brothers and Inuyasha being a Hanyou is hated by humans and demons alike, also Sesshomaru has both his arms and his parents are alive and kicking! _

_Inuyasha will have a tail because is cute but also because in my story this is a sign that he is a submissive and can bear children._

_Also I decided that, unlike the previous version of the story, Inuyasha will be 150 and will look like 15- 16 and Sesshomaru will be over 400 and will look like 19._

_Being a full grown Youkai and a dominant he is quite tall 5,8 feets and Inuyasha being a Hanyou, a submissive but also malnourished will be only 5,5 feets._

_Why I decided to make Inuyasha bigger is because now I want him to become Sesshomaru's mate so he will look beautiful and cute as a lover not a pet. I love to make stories with Inuyasha being a pet but I don't know how I could end such a story so until I can find a good ending I will not make any stories about him being a pet. __**^w^ I repeat those things cause I don't want questions regarding this.**_

_**Warnings: **__Yaoi ( Sesshomaru x Inuyasha, male/ male), blood, fluff, future lemons, future mpreg and any other thinks that might be warned because they appear in my story ( I only know the most important ones but hello it is rated M so you should expect anything)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Inuyasha ( __**TT^TT **__) or make any money from this story but I own random personages that might appear._

_**Dreams/ flashbacks: **__Blah, blah_

_**Speaking:**_"Blah, blah"

_**Thoughts:**_ _"Blah, blah"_

_**Speaking in dreams/ flashbacks:**_"Blah, blah"

_**Thoughts in dreams/ flashbacks:**_ Blah, blah

_**Results of my questions!: **__Because I want to make everyone happy, Sesshomaru will call Inuyasha Pup or Puppy before the mating and Little One after the mating, also when Inuyasha transforms in human on the night of the new moon he would be called by Sesshomaru My Moon since I like the idea of this nickname. The one who come with this idea is __**RedOnyxMoon **__so all credits to him also he came with some names for the story and I decided that the story will change it's name in "Love my Savior", again all credits for the idea to __**RedOnyxMoon**__._

_**Big news:**__ So I found someone that wants to beta my story and I'm really happy! Thank you __**narutosfangirl **__for helping me improve my story! _

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Feeling safe**_

When he came too, the first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by warmth. He didn't know where it from, but he could care less as long as he didn't lose it. For years, he had been longing for that feeling. Since he hadn't felt this good in such a long time, he wanted to prolong this moment as much as he could. He was content where he was, nothing mattered to him. He could lie in this cozy warmth for an eternity.

Then his rationality kicked in, how the hell was he so warm in the middle of the winter?! From what he knew, he should be freezing because he was outside and it was below -30°C. It was absolutely impossible to feel warm and cozy! These thoughts alarmed him, and he immediately knew he wanted to wake up and fast. Who knows what was happening to him while he was in between consciousness and unconsciousness. He tried to open his eyes, but his body had other plans.

Apparently, his body decided that it enjoy the coziness just as much as he did and wasn't going to let him wake up anytime soon. In a way, Inuyasha was perfectly fine with his body's decision; he too didn't want to leave the warmth. All he wanted was to enjoy it a little longer, but he was also aware that while he was enjoying the heat, someone could easily kill him and he wasn't going to let himself be killed.

_Death_. Death was the thing that Inuyasha feared most of all. For him, death was the moment when you disappeared. He, like any other living being, had heard about how after dying you would go to either hell or heaven, but he didn't believe them at all. He thought them to only be stories. He saw death many times and it never was a good thing. He knew only one thing for sure about death, that it meant vanishing.

When you die you disappear from the living world and in time you become only a memory to others. But who? Who would remember him? Who would mourn him and bury him? Who would cry for him? The answer was so simple. He had always known and it hurt him more than anything. The answer was nobody. Nobody would do all these things for him because nobody would ever care for him.

He was all alone. And so death for him meant simply disappearing. That's why he was too afraid to let himself die, to let himself escape this world. In reality he was a coward, he feared living and being hurt again, but he feared death too. And so he lived like a coward, hanging on to anything he could so he wouldn't die. He only wanted someone to care, one person was enough for him, but he couldn't even have that because everybody was either avoiding him like the plague or trying to kill him.

Nobody cared about him and nobody wanted him. And because of that, he decided that he didn't need anyone. If they didn't care, he didn't need them. He didn't need anybody. He was perfectly fine being alone since that was how it's been all his life. He had repeated those words to himself so many times and, even now as he longs for someone to be there for him, he keeps saying them cause that was the only way to keep him sane. It was the only thing that he had and he would hang on it until his last breath.

Inuyasha cleared his thoughts and urged his body to wake up. He didn't have time to lose on his melodramatic life story. He needed to wake up, to be sure that he is safe. He urged himself to leave the sweet darkness that was holding him and slowly opened his eyes. Instantly he could see a bright light. _Too bright_ he thought while closed his eyes again. He then started blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright light. Where the hell was he?

He tried to remember what happened, Youkai Slayer, Neko Youkai Pet, run, blood, hurt, gorgeous looking Youkai, nothing else. Who was that Youkai? He didn't know why but when he thought about him he somehow calmed down. He wasn't afraid of him, and he felt like he could trust him... That Youkai. So beautiful, so good, he wanted to be in his presence again. Inuyasha immediately cut his thoughts. What was he thinking? That was a Youkai, how could he feel attracted by a Youkai, how foolish could he be to trust him? He blamed everything on all the loss of blood.

Inuyasha tried to move only to find that he couldn't. It looks like he was completely immobilized. No matter how hard he tried, his body was totally numb. Suddenly he heard something; he glanced towards the direction where the sound came. It was a door. A door was opening. Someone was there, about to enter the room. He ignored his protesting muscles and used all his power to jump into a defense position, looking with narrowed eyes at the door. He prepared to defend himself from anything that would come from there.

_**Sesshomaru's POV**_

Sesshomaru was finally finished. He didn't have any more papers to sign or any boring tasks given to him by his father with the pretense of it being the training he needed to become the next Lord of West. He knew for a fact that his father was just lazy and didn't want to do any paperwork. He really didn't know how someone like him could be the most powerful Youkai alive.

Now that he had nothing to worry about, Sesshomaru found himself worried about the Hanyou's health. This Hanyou had conquered his mind and heart. The beautiful Hanyou that he wanted to stay with for the rest of the eternity, the Hanyou that he wanted to possess and make happy. His Hanyou. He didn't knew why he wanted the Hanyou so much, but he could feel that they were to be mates, that his inner Youkai reached out to his and he wanted nothing more than to please this cute creature and mate with him.

Sesshomaru was walking fast to the healer's room. He stopped in front of it, wondering if the Hanyou was awake. When he finally decided to enter the room, Miroku, the healer of the castle and one of his best friends, appeared from out of nowhere. Sesshomaru decided that he would ask his friend about the state of the Hanyou before entering the room.

"Hey, Miroku!" called Sesshomaru.

"Hmm...?" responded the healer, too lazy to say a word.

"How is he?" asked Sesshomaru now that he knew that his friend was listening. He was really concerned about the little Hanyou he rescued, not that it showed on his face. No, his face stayed as impassive as ever. Still Miroku knowing his friend could tell that he was concerned.

"Who?" asked Miroku deciding to see how long his friend would last before he snapped. It had always been a funny thing to see Sesshomaru snap. He knew exactly who the Lord-to-be was asking about. He saw how concerned he had been for the Hanyou the last few days, but he was still bored. There wasn't anything interesting to do into this castle, so he decided that he deserved to have a little fun.

"The Hanyou, Miroku, who else?" answered Sesshomaru, obviously not too happy with his friend's sense of humor. He wanted to know what happened to his Hanyou and he didn't have time for Miroku's games.

"Ohh, the Hanyou!" responded Miroku in a playful voice, still behaving like he didn't know who Sesshomaru was asking about. This made the future lord angrier. He narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"Wow, calm down Sessh, the Hanyou is alright. The wounds were pretty bad, but he is Hanyou so he should be healed in no time. You know that I'm a good healer, so I'm not gonna let your Hanyou die. Now, he just needs plenty of time to rest. I sense that he has awakened, and he is more than likely confused."

Sesshomaru nodded and entered the room, only to see his Hanyou in a defense position, obviously in great pain. As he stared, the Hanyou looked at him with narrowed eyes. His body was tense and ready to do whatever it took to escape. His big, amber eyes looked at him with fear and defiance. Sesshomaru didn't know why but seeing the Hanyou so scared of him made him upset. He wanted the Hanyou to be happy when he was with him. Not knowing what to do in this situation, he released his scent around the room, hoping that the Hanyou would recognize it and stop fearing him.

_**End POV**_

Inuyasha's body was totally tense. He could feel that whoever was behind that door was a powerful Youkai. That terrified him. This Youkai could easily kill him, so he looked around the room to find any possible escape route, but he didn't have much luck. He heard the door open. He stiffened more and stared, hoping that the Youkai decided to not enter. But once again, Lady Luck wasn't his friend.

A pretty Youkai entered the room. He didn't know why, but when he saw him, he felt that he wasn't going to be hurt. But he ignored his instincts. Never in his life had he met a Youkai that wouldn't hurt him. The idea was simply crazy because Youkai and Ningen alike hated him for being the dirty Hanyou he was. At first, he tried to tell them that it wasn't his fault that he was born like this, but after some time even he started blaming himself for his birth.

The Youkai analyzed him for a while. He could see the somber expression on his face, but he didn't know what could have made him so sad. He didn't know why, but somehow, all he wanted to do was make him happy. His heart ached seeing him so sad. Inuyasha mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts and gave him what he hoped was a glare of defiance, warning him that he wouldn't die without a good fight. Still, he could feel himself growing scared at the thought of fighting him. The Youkai was emanating power, and he was sure that he wouldn't last very long in a fight.

Soon his glare turned from one of defiance to one full of fear. This seemed to make the Youkai sadder and Inuyasha could feel his heart aching even more at the sight. After a few minutes have passed, it seemed like the Youkai had finally decided on something and suddenly Inuyasha was assaulted by the rich scent of the Youkai.

Inuyasha felt himself relax almost instantly. No matter how much he tried to stay tense, his body wouldn't listen to him. It almost felt like he was melting. The scent was spreading warmth throughout his body. It was the same warmth he had felt with his parents before they died. It wasn't the heat that he had felt when he was in the bed; it was a totally different kind. It was the feeling you get when you feel loved, when someone cared about you. It was the kind of warmth he'd been wanting for a long time.

He was so overcome by it that he didn't notice the Youkai approaching until he was in his arms. That moment disrupted Inuyasha's thoughts and he struggled, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't break free. His inner Youkai felt great and protected in the arms of this Youkai, and it decided that it wasn't going to let the Hanyou struggle out of the arms of their mate-to-be. It made sense that Inuyasha's inner Youkai knew that Sesshomaru was to be their mate, but he wouldn't tell Inuyasha because that was Sesshomaru's problem. He would have to conquer him with love and care.

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha bridal style and started walking to his chamber. Once there, he sat in his armchair that was in front of the fireplace and started stroking his Hanyou's cute puppy ears. He could feel that he was relaxed in his arms and that made him very happy. It felt right. This is how it should have been from the start. The Hanyou needed to feel protected in his arms, not scared. Even his inner Youkai was happy, and that was a great because he was always critical. And now, his Youkai and he were more than sure that the pup was his mate.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Inuyasha never felt this good in the presence of someone else. He was so accustomed to the feeling that he was going to be hurt, that he never relaxed when someone was near him, but now he didn't feel that fear of being hurt. He felt safe, like nothing in the world could harm him and he loved it. Right now he didn't want the Youkai to ever let him go. He felt cozy and protected and he didn't want to lose it now. The Youkai's voice easily interrupted his thoughts.

"Pup, what's your name?" asked the Youkai. Inuyasha was dumbfounded and for a moment he lost himself in the low husky voice that the Youkai possessed. It was such a powerful voice, full of strength but still very sweet. Even if he was still a little scared of the Youkai, that powerful voice filled of promises that nobody was gonna hurt him, made it all disappear. Inuyasha remembered that he has yet to answer the Youkai question, and since he didn't want to anger him, he answered.

"Inuyasha, sir," he answered, adding 'sir' to show his respect for the Youkai. Sesshomaru thought a bit about his Hanyou's name and decided that he loved it. He loved how it rolled on his tongue and how it matched his Hanyou. Seeing that Inuyasha's body tensed, waiting for his reaction, he decided that he should show his pleasure.

"Hmm, Inuyasha. I like it." This seemed to make Inuyasha happy. He had pleased the Youkai. He didn't know why he felt the need to please him, but he decided that this time he would succumb to his instincts and do his best to make the Youkai happy. The low, husky voice interrupted his thoughts once again.

"Inuyasha, pup, do you know who I am? Where you are?" Inuyasha debated this question a little. He didn't know who the Youkai was nor where he was, but if he answered, wouldn't the Youkai be angry that he didn't know him? He didn't want to make the Youkai angry. He was almost sure that if he lied and he said that he knew the Youkai and where he was then the Youkai would ask him to provide it. Finally, Inuyasha decided that he would tell the truth.

"I don't know, sir," he responded in a tiny voice, afraid that the Youkai would hit him. But to his surprise, the Youkai seemed very pleased with his answer and this made him happy. Yes, Sesshomaru was pleased by the answer because he hated liars, especially bad ones.

"My name is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. We are in the castle of the Lord of the West. I'm going to be the next Lord of the West." Sesshomaru said, deciding against telling the pup that he was to be his mate, he didn't want to scare him. He wanted to bond with the puppy before he asked him if he wanted to be his mate.

Inuyasha looked at the Youkai, surprised. He knew he was powerful but not that powerful. Such a powerful Youkai helped him? A Dirty Hanyou?! But Why?! He's thoughts were cut off by a low rumble. He realized that the sound was coming from his stomach that decided to remind him that he hadn't eaten for some time now and wasn't very happy about it either. Sesshomaru, of course, heard this and looked at his Inuyasha, only to see that his face was nearly as red as a tomato. He decided then that his pup needed to eat. He pulled something that looked like a rope and instantly there was a bird Youkai knocking at the door.

"Enter!" Sesshomaru commanded. Seeing the bird Youkai entering, he quickly focused on Inuyasha again.

"What would you like to eat, pup?" he asked. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, he thought that Sesshomaru-sama would be angry with him because he obviously wanted food and with his stomach growling it was as if he was saying that his kindness wasn't enough for him, but it looked like the Youkai was more than happy to feed him. Then again, what did he want to eat? He always ate what he found, so he didn't really have preferences.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru-sama." Inuyasha said shyly. He then realized that he called the Youkai by his name, and even though he added the honorifics, the Youkai never said that he had the right to call him by his name. He looked at him frightened as he prepared to apologize and be hit, but once again the Youkai seemed very pleased with his answer. No, he his face wasn't full of joy like that of a child, but he had a warm smile that lot of Youkais never had the chance to see. Seeing the Youkai happy only made Inuyasha happy himself and he admired the beautiful smile.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru felt like jumping up and doing a little happy dance, but he wouldn't because if anyone saw him, they would think that he was insane. He never showed his emotions too much, even as a child, and nowadays only his parents and his closest friends saw a few emotions on his face.

He decided that smiling was the best way to let everyone know that he was happy. But how could he be not? His mate to be was warming to him. Up until now, he had only called him sir during their short conversation and that had made him a little sad, but he had finally said his name. Now, if only he could make him let go of the honorifics, everything would be perfect.

Being so deep in their thoughts, neither of them noticed the third occupant of the room waiting for her orders. The bird Youkai was disgusted by the Hanyou. How could that little thing say her Master's name?! He should be killed for this! That little creature had no right to say the Lord's name! He should be tortured for his boldness.

But it seemed that her Lord was pleased with that display of boldness. He even smiled. Something wasn't right; her Lord didn't smile for anyone. Her Lord was a powerful Youkai that never displayed emotions, and even more, in front of a Hanyou! The Hanyou must have done something to her Lord, and even though she didn't know what, she would make sure that it will be punished for this. She couldn't let this go on anymore! It was absolutely disrespectful how this creature started to smile shyly at her Lord.

"Disgusting Hanyou, what do you think you're doing? How can you think that you have the right to say the Lord's name? You, Dirty Creature, should die tortured for this display of disrespect!" she sneered at him, filled with hatred. Inuyasha didn't know what happened. He was so startled that he fell from Sesshomaru-sama's lap and hit the floor with a loud bump. He let out a whimper, feeling the pain from his wounds come back ten times stronger and looked at the bird Youkai with fear.

"Yes, you freak, this is your place! On the floor at our feet! Dirty little creature! You'll be killed for this disrespect, you abominable thing! You'll see. Your life will-" the bird Youkai started sneering again while Inuyasha started to tremble from fear and pain. His body was aching all over again as tears slowly gathered in his eyes, ready to be shed, and his ears stuck to his head. The bird Youkai was stopped from her angry ranting by the angry voice of her Lord, who was obviously struggling to keep himself from killing her for the pain she caused to his pup.

"Shut up! Go get me small portions of every meat that exists in my castle until I don't feel like I'm going to kill you!" he said, his voice full of rage as his eyes flickered red. But apparently that didn't seem to make her go as she started to complain.

"But the crea-" she started, only to be interrupted again by her Lord's angry voice.

"Leave now or I'll kill you!" he growled, ready to end her pitiful life with the killing intent coming off him in waves if she said another word. But this time, she seemed to listen and with one last hateful glare at the Hanyou that was still trembling on the floor, she left.

Sesshomaru calmed down now that his mate to be was in anymore danger. He looked at his pup and saw him still on the floor crying silently. The sight made Sesshomaru's heart ache. The pup was alone on the floor with tears flowing from his eyes. He was trembling like a leaf in the wind with his ears sticking to his head and his tail between his legs. Sesshomaru immediately acted. He approached him slowly, not wanting to scare him, and took him in his arms before sitting in the armchair again. He pulled him closer to his chest and started shushing and murmuring gentle words into his ear.

Inuyasha was so deep in his musing that he didn't feel Sesshomaru-sama until he had embraced him. Somehow, this action started to calm him a little, but he still couldn't stop himself from crying and trembling. He then felt how the Youkai embraced tighter, bringing him closer to his chest. The beating of his heart and the soft words that came not long after slowly started to calm him down. Finally relaxed in his arms again, he looked up at the Youkai that smiled gently at him.

"I- I'm sorry for saying your name, sir." he said bashfully. Inuyasha thought that it was normal to apologize for what he did, seeing as how the other Youkai had gotten angry. Sesshomaru's rage appeared for a moment before it quickly vanished and he smiled again.

"Pup, you are allow call me that. You know what, I _want_ you to call me that." he said. The pup seemed to think it over a bit, but after seeing another reassuring smile from Sesshomaru, he proceeded to ask his question.

"But, that bird Youkai was angry that I called you that." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru's anger seemed to rise again because his smiling face immediately turned into a snarl. This scared Inuyasha instantly. And seeing that Sesshomaru wasn't calming, the pup started to whimper in fear. Was he going to hit him? But the whimper immediately calmed the Youkai down; his inner Youkai even started scolding him from scaring their future mate.

"Puppy, you don't have to listen to her. I like it when you call me by my name and I would like it even more if you wouldn't add the honorifics." Sesshomaru said, trying to reassure the pup that he wasn't angry with him and he wouldn't hurt him.

"S- Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha said, not really sure if he should really be calling the Youkai that, even with him saying that he liked it. Inuyasha felt that it was disrespectful to call him by his name without using any honorifics since Sesshomaru was such a powerful Youkai and he was nothing more than a dirty little Hanyou. Still, it seemed to please the Youkai since he was smiling and nodding approvingly.

The chamber remained in silence after that until there was a soft knocking at the door. It seemed that the food was ready. After Sesshomaru gave the servant permission to enter, a bear Youkai walked into the chamber, obviously the bird one was too scared to come back, and put the food in front his Lord and left after bowing. Sesshomaru started feeding Inuyasha each kind of meat, watching his expression carefully as he tasted all of them, making note of what he liked and what he disliked. After feeding him, he noted that Inuyasha liked deer meat but hated bear meat, while the others were still good. Sure with himself, the Lord continued to feed him deer meat until he was full.

After eating so much, Inuyasha couldn't help feeling sleepy. After all, it had been a really hard day and he was still recovering. He couldn't stop himself from yawning, but he didn't want to sleep. He was afraid that everything would be a dream, and in the morning he would find himself back in the forest. Sesshomaru, being as attentive as ever, saw that his pup was sleepy and thought it was cute how he was trying to keep himself from falling asleep.

"Sleep, pup, sleep. I'll protect you. You don't have anything to fear. I'm here." Sesshomaru whispered as he brought the pup closer to his chest again and began caressing his head and ears gently.

Inuyasha was slowly lulled to sleep by Sesshomaru's beating heart, unaware that he had started to purr approvingly at the Youkai's caresses. Inuyasha felt protected and warm, so he once again fell asleep, nightmares no longer bothering him. He even dreamt about a place filled with lots and lots of food.

* * *

_So what do you think about the remake? I think is better than the other one and I tried to not male so much grammatical mistakes. As you see the chapter is longer and I hope I will make all like this. _

_What I wanted to say and I think is really important is that I will update only one chapter per week, two if I have more time but as I'm really busy I think only one. Still they will be long like this so I think it compensates._

_Also I have another question (don't worry it's not about the story). I started to learn Japanese this days and I thought that first I should think at what I know already so now I'm a little confused. I know that __**Aishiteru **__means I love you, but I also found somewhere that __**Daisuki **__means I love you and also somewhere that simply __**Ai**__ means I love you so can anyone explain what are those phrases, do they mean all the same thing or is different?_

_**For those who don't know:**_

_hanyou = halfbreed, half demon_

_youkai = demon_

_ningen = human_

_neko = cat_

_Please R&R and thank you for reading!_


End file.
